The cityfork the Islander
by nnf247
Summary: This story is about Cloud and Tidus working together on the mission of Save Sir Auron.These aren't mine. they belong to square. I'm just barrowing them for this Fanfiction.
1. It all being with the meeting

The team was summoning to Olympus Coliseum where they thought the god's son, Hercules, summoned them. But when they got there, it was a different story…

"Boy, that's a big coliseum." said Selphie looking up at the entrance.  
"I think this is where all the heroes train, ya?" Wakka asked.  
"Huh, I don't need training. I'm already a hero as it is." Tidus replied.

"Really now, Tidus" a male voice said. The group turns around and saw a tall blond-haired guy wearing a long black jacket, black pants, and heavy boots and carrying a big Buster sword. Tidus knows him and give him a I-don't-like-you-looked.  
"Tidus, you know him?" Selph asked Tidus as he went past them.  
"Yea, his name is Cloud Strife." Still giving him that looked.  
"Yea, I heard of him…" Wakka announce "All I know he's has a big sword."  
"And a bigger ergo if you tell me," Tidus said, finally turn away.  
"You really don't' like this guy, don't you." Wakka said in a low tone.

Cloud stop at the coliseum door and looked back at the group, particularly Tidus. "Are you coming in?" he asked.  
"Yea, I'm coming." Tidus yelled back at him as he walks up to the door. Wakka and Selph just looked at each other.  
"Boy, this is gonna be good." Wakka said excited. Wakka and Selph follow the two unfriendly heroes inside.

Inside the Olympus Coliseum, Hercules and Philoctetes (Phil for short) was waiting for them.  
"Ah, I'm glad you guys could make it." Hercules started out.  
"All course they came." Phil told Hercules. "They're hero, or are they."  
Tidus and Cloud looked at each other with evil looks on their face.

"Oh boy…" Selph said nervously.  
"Cloud, you may know this, but the others don't so I have to give them the information." Hercules told him. "I summoned you because two of you know Sir. Auron, the 'Legendary Guardian.' "

"Sir Auron, is he here?" Tidus asked.  
"Yes but not in good terms. He's the prisoner of the Underworld."  
"The Underworld, what's that?" Wakka asked  
"It what you called the 'Farplane' in Spira but it's in reverse." Comment Cloud.  
"And how the hell you know about Spira, Cloud?" Tidus Asked.  
"Well all course Auron told me. He told me about you, Yuna, everyone, and everything." Cloud answers.  
"Why would he tell you that? That don't even sound like Auron I know, and respected." He replied, "He wouldn't tell all his business to somebody like you."  
Cloud laughs. "Why? Are you jealous?"  
"JUST SHUT UP!!!!!" Tidus yelled with anger and charge towards Cloud.

But Cloud made Tidus trip. Selph can only watch helplessly as Tidus takes out his 'Caladbolg' sword and charge at Cloud again. Cloud took out his 'First Tsurugi' and blocks him making a swords deadlock clash.

"Should we stop them?" Hercules asked Phil.  
"No, this is entertainment." Phil replied.  
"I wish I have pop corn." Wakka commented. Selph knock him on his head with her nunchaku.  
"Ouch! What was that for?" Wakka asked her,.  
"Big meanly..." She mumbles.

They break from the sword lock with Tidus almost losing his balance. Cloud strike but Tidus did his one-handed back somersault, avoiding the attack. Cloud ran up to strike again, but Tidus block it with his sword making another swords deadlock clash.

Selph had enough and yelled at Hercules, Phil, and Wakka.  
"IS ANYONE GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS?"  
The guys looked at each other and yelled back the replied: "NO!"  
Selph have to end this. So she did the only thing that could stop them. She took a deep breath and yell:  
"SSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP IIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The fighters stop and looked at Selph.  
"Let just finish the mission first, than you can kill each other off later. Okay?" She told them. She turns back to Hercules who looked puzzle like the rest of the group. "So what is our mission?" she asked him with her fingers on her hip.

Hercules starts again. "Auron is trap in The Underworld, but to get through you have to be in the Underworld tournaments. Your mission: Win the Underworld tournaments and rescues Auron."  
"That's mean that I have to team up with this goofball?" Cloud commented.  
"Who are you calling a goofball, heartless soldier?" Tidus fired back.

"Wahoo, Wahoo, Wahoo!" Wakka got between them. "Can you guys ever get along?"  
Hercules and Phil looked at each other and smile, with ponder. The group looked at them knowing something is up.  
"Is it something I said?" Wakka asked.

Hercules and Phil turn their back at them and whisper among themselves. Curious of what they are saying. The group comes closer to the whispering heroes. Noticing that the group was eavesdropping, they move farther away from them. Few minuets later, they return to the waiting group with smiles on their face.

"Herc and I have made the decision. The mission of Saving Sir Auron is only for Cloud and Tidus." Phil announces.  
"WHAT!!!!" Tidus and Cloud both cried. "HELL NO." they both replied.  
"Well, Sir Auron is in hell right now and you two are the only one who can save him." said Hercules.  
"Why I have to work with this whining kid?" asked Cloud.  
"Why I have to work with this stuck-up push over?" Asked Tidus.  
"Why you chose the heroes who don't get along?" Asked Wakka  
"And why we left out of all the fun?" asked Selph.

"Okay, I will explain:" Hercules started.

1. You two have to get along if you want to complete this mission and save Sir Auron.  
2. You both know him and got the skills to win the tournaments.  
3. They are stubborn pigheaded need to be taught a lesson  
4. I didn't mean to change your plans. It was a last minuet decisions."

"I can not work with this kid." Cloud told Herc and Phil  
"Who are you calling kid, pig face?" Tidus fired back at Cloud as he got in his face.  
"HEY! You can't get what you want unless you guy work together." Phil got between them. "Tidus, you can't help Sir Auron if you keep fighting Cloud. Cloud, you can't get your revenge on Sephiroth if you fighting your teammate."  
"We're not teammates," they both shouted.  
Phil turns to Hercules. "I don't know what to about this, Herc."  
"Maybe we should let them fight each other." Herc replied.  
"What?" he looked at Herc crazy.  
"Maybe if they fight each other, then they may respect each other more."  
"ARE YOU'RE CRAZY?" Wakka yelled at Herc. "Cloud will KILL Tidus with his damn sword."  
"Yea, Tidus may have the speed but Cloud got the strength. Tidus doesn't stand a chance." Selph announces.  
"Thanks for you confident, Selph" Tidus sigh.  
"No problem," she replied with a smile.  
"See even his friend don't even have fate in him to be a REAL hero." Cloud laughs as he walk away.  
"Well at lest I didn't let someone die..." Tidus mumble under his breath, but loud enough for Cloud to hear it. Cloud stops by his response and feels his blood boil.

That's when everything snapped. Cloud shoves Tidus across the room. When Tidus tried to get up, Cloud strikes with his sword making Tidus cried in pain. The group could only watches as Cloud held Tidus off the ground by his shirt.

"Never ever say something about that again. Got me, kid?" Cloud told Tidus. And toss him to the other side across the room. Wakka and Selph ran towards the beaten comrade as Cloud walks away. They sit him up as he use his Caladbolg' for support. The blood on his face and scar on his chest only shows 1/3 of Cloud's power. Tidus got one more thing to say to him before all his strength is gone.

"Cloud…" Tidus whisper his name. Cloud looked at Tidus with anger and pity. Pity that Sir. Auron has to deal with this kid. "Aerith want you to live life. She sacrifices for you to live your life. You made her sacrifice in vain…and that's all I'm going to say…. for now…" then Tidus passed out from the pain.


	2. Fallen Aerith

Somebody is calling his name but it was not Wakka, or Selphie, but someone he meet at the afterlife. Tidus woke up lying in bed in a wooden cabin. Across the room was a woman facing the cabinet with long brown hair in one braid with a pink bow on top. She wore a pink long dress and brown boots. He knows it was the fallen Aerith. She finally turns around to greet him as he stood up and walks towards him.

"Aerith, how did I…" but she slaps him before he could finish.  
"How dare you saying those things to Cloud." She shouted at him as she went back to the cabinet.  
"What do you mean? He's the one being an ass." Tidus protest.  
"And what were you? Being a good guy?" she turns back at him with that serious look on her face. "You cross the line when you said that. You were begging for him to strike you."  
"It isn't my problem that he won't let go of the past." Tidus sit back on the bed.  
"The past… is the only thing he's has left of me." She said sadly. "He…he just don't want to forget me. That's all."  
"If holding the memory of you is holding him back than why won't you let him go?" he asked her.  
"I want him to let go, but he wouldn't. He's that stubborn."  
"Well, that something we both agreed on." Tidus sigh

"I want him to live. I want him to live in the 'now' like you are doing now. There is nothing he could do about my death. It was my choice, my risk to take. I know what my consequence was and I take it. He must accept my choice and forgive himself. If only it was that easy." She said sadly.

"It's hard to accept the truth of reality. Trust me, I know." He replied back. "Even now, some people of Spira still can't accept their love one's death and still grieving till this very day. Sometime, I grieve that I can't ever make peace with my father. But I accepted the fact and reality. That as long some care about me, than I'm not alone."

"I wish you can show him that," she looked back at him.  
"Does Cloud have anyone who care about him that still living?" Tidus asked.  
"Yes, there's Cid, Barret, Red XIII, Vincent, Yuffie, Cait Sith, and his childhood friend, Tifa." Aerith stopped. "To think about it, I think she always has a crush on him but because of me, he couldn't see it.

"Love is blind," Tidus replied with a laugh. "And with all the stuff that he's going through in his head, he couldn't think about love or relationship right now."  
"True," Aerith agreed.  
"But that's means he got more reason to live for. He got friend in his corner and some from above."  
"I wish you make him see that, since you been in that same situation too." She walks toward him and kneed to his level.  
"I will try, but he may not listen."  
"He will as long you don't say anything means."  
"Hey, but the truth hurts." Tidus joked.  
"Yea, and so is this…" she touches Tidus scared chest that him pass out of the pain.


	3. back to work

Tidus woke up in bed at the Traverse Town inn. He looked around and saw Selph sitting next to him as Wakka looked out of the window.  
"He finally awakens" Selphie announces. Wakka looked back at Tidus and saw a puzzle looked on his face.  
"You rotten son-of-a-shoopuf! Making us worried like that! You even make Selphie cr…"  
"Too much information Wakka!" Selph interrupt him. She turns back to Tidus, who was sitting up. "Are you aright, Tidus? You have us worried there."  
"I'm sorry. I have to get to Cloud…" Tidus begin to get up but Wakka shove him down.  
"Wahoo, Wahoo, Wahoo. No, no, no." Wakka shouted. "You can't go back there; you're not 100 yet."  
"I'll be fine, I'll manage." And shove Wakka out of the way; grab his weapon from the corner and left.

Tidus reach to the Olympus Coliseum and knock on the door. Phil answer.  
"Hey, Tidus, what bring you back here?" Phil greeted.  
"I'm looking for Cloud," he answered.  
"I'm sorry kid, but he went to the Underdrome just the same time as your friend was carry your body away."  
"How do you get to the Underdrome." he asked.  
"All I could tell you is this: everything has it light and dark side. Find the dark side of this place, you will find your entrance than."

He nod and looked around for the answer of the riddle. There was a lake near by the coliseum. He looked through it and saw the dark side of the coliseum.  
"Watch out, Cloud. Cause here I come." He said and jumped in the lake.

He landed on his feet but his left leg gave out. He grabs his left leg in pain. A painful reminder of what Cloud did to him at the coliseum. Tidus go up and looked around. The underworld was gray and dark with screaming of lost souls coming from every corner. "Welcome to the Underworld" he said to himself as he slump his way through the hallway.

Along the way he heard screaming cheering demons. He follows the sounds that would lead him to the Underdrome. In the arena was a Lighting Titan and Cloud who was struggling to get on his feet from the last attack. Tidus looked in his bag and noticed he only had 3 hp potions left.  
"This have to do, the rest is depending on luck." He told himself and walked to the lower level.

Cloud got up with the support of his 'First Tsurugi'. "This is just the first boss. Why can't I defeat him?" he asked himself. "I can do this without that kid. He's just going to be in the way anyway." But before he could think anything else, Lighting Titan throws him lighting balls before he has time do dodge. Lighting Titan was about to finish him until…

Tidus jump from to the left to the right and strike the Lighting Titan. He land on one knee next to Cloud.  
"What the hell you're doing here?" Cloud asked Tidus.  
"One: Auron is a friend and I own him one. Two: this is my mission too and I'm not letting you have all the fun. And three: We're a team so deal with it." Tidus answered. They looked at each other and knew they were truly equal.  
"I lead him my way, and you attack him from behind." Tidus told him.  
"You got enough strength for that?" Cloud asked.  
"You got the strength, I got the speed. Got it?  
"Got it? Let do this!" and Cloud attack as Tidus use special ability 'Taunt'. The Lighting Titan got heated over Tidus that he didn't notice that Cloud was serving up his limit break special: The Omnislash Tidus duck and dodge Lighting Titan attack. He's not afraid of getting strike but now is not the right time to take hits. Tidus look back at Cloud.  
"Are you ready to finish this?" Tidus yelled from afar.

"I'm ready, bring him to me." He answered. Tidus nod and headed his way. The Lighting Titan knows this and strikes him before he reaches Cloud. Still heated over Tidus' comment about his mama, the Lighting Titan walks toward Tidus ready to finish him off.

"Do it, damn it." Tidus yelled at Cloud. Cloud nod and give Lighting Titan a can of Omnislash whopping. The Lighting Titan fall and strikes out the coliseum. The crowds boo at them of their victory. Tidus turns to Cloud  
"How many battle we have to go through?" Tidus asked him  
"Five, why?"  
"Shit, I need a miracle to survive this..." Tidus sigh.

Back in the locker-room, Tidus tried to get some rest as he could, but making sure that Cloud doesn't know that he's suffering. He looked at his three potions and tried to plan when the best time to use it. Tidus' head hurts from all the pain from his body, so he decided to takes a little nap before the next match. He dreams of Yuna, like always…

Cloud catches Tidus sleeping and notices the scare all over his body. Cloud wasn't born yesterday and knew that Tidus' life was hanging by a thread, so why is he still fighting? Does he have something to prove, being a show-off, or it something more that he might never understand? He sat next to Tidus on the bench when Tidus whisper one and only name.  
"Yuna… I need you," he whispers.

"Yuna," Cloud thought to himself. "Auron told me about her. She's the summoner he risks his life for. I'll bet she's also a healer too, just like Aerith was…" then he feels his heartbreaking as he remember how she dies. "Would this guilt ever set me free?" he asked himself. He wants to cry, but the tears never come. Big boys don't cry, they can't cry, but when was that the rule for the guys? That lady can cry for their fallen love one but guys can't. Someday he will cry; but not in pain of the scars, but the pain in his heart.  
Then a fat little pink creature with horns walks in the locker room.  
"Cloud and…Tee-dus? You're up." He called out and left. Tidus was still sleeping so Cloud snug him on his shoulder. Shaken up, Tidus look around finding Cloud looking at him. Cloud's face tells him that he was caught sleeping. He hopes he didn't say anything stupid or too personal.  
"We're up, get ready." Cloud said and got up to get his things.  
"Coming…" he replied. He looked at the three potions. He'll save two for the final, because he needs one right now.


	4. So different but so alike

The next two battles were hard but not impossible to beat. With Tidus' speed and Cloud strength, they can't be stop. Tidus' strength was given out on him, but he makes sure that no one notices. Not Cloud or enemy. He makes sure it doesn't shows.

Cloud did know about Tidus' weakening. He pretends that he didn't notice anything when Tidus cried in pain, as Tidus pretend that nothing is wrong.  
"Tidus got heart, I'll give him that." Cloud thought to himself.

After the forth battle, Tidus was down to the last bottle of potion. He looked around to make sure that no one was looking before he takes it.

"Are you doing drugs now?" Cloud asked from behind. Tidus spun around to face him, hiding the bottle behind him.  
"No" he quickly answered,  
"Than what are you hiding?" Cloud asked again.  
"You're not my parent so what is it matter to you?"  
"I'm not stupid, Tidus." Cloud crosses his arms. "I know you're at the end of your rope since the first battle. And in the next battle, you will be knock out."  
"And your point is…" Tidus sigh.  
"Aright, I'm worried about you. You want me to say that?"  
"No, that's actually kind of sick."  
Cloud put his hand into a fist with his face of frustration. "What are you fighting for? Why you still fight?"  
"I told you, for Auron, the mission, and for the hell of it." Tidus yelled back  
"Bullshit." Cloud mumble.  
"Bull-what?"  
"Bullshit." Cloud said louder. "You're just lying to yourself. That not reasons you still fighting. There something more you're not telling me."  
"And I'm not telling you until the times is right." Tidus answered.  
"If you haven't notice, you don't have much time left until you die out."  
Tidus held out the bottle of potion. "This is the last potion I have. I started out with three of these. I can hold out a little longer."  
"Than take it now," Cloud commanded. Tidus shot him a 'WHAT' look.  
"Take it now. It not like I need it." Said Cloud  
Tidus thought about it. "I'll save this until the battlefield." Tidus said and put the potion in his pocket. They stare each other with anger, until…

"Cloud and Tee-dus, you're up. Make it a good one," the fat little pink creature announces.

Tidus pass by Cloud when Cloud mumble "Damn it, you're so freaking stubborn."  
"Yea, and so are you," Tidus replied and left. Cloud follows the stubborn fool to the dome arena.


	5. Tidus last stand, final battle

Cloud and Tidus final battle is with the under lord himself, Hades. At this point Tidus just want to go home so he's very irritated.

"Hey guys how're you doing…I?"  
"Can you shut up and get this over with?" Tidus interrupts. Cloud did a silent laugh.  
"Boy, you have not matters. Do you, kid." Said Hades shaken his head.  
"Don't call me kid" he said in frustration.  
"I don't want you to use up all your juice from the beginning, kid."  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME KID!" He shouted out loud, and went after him until Cloud grabs his hood.  
"Wahoo, Wahoo, Wahoo," Cloud said pulling Tidus back. "Remember, the end of your rope."  
"I'm fine damn it." He mumbles at Cloud.  
"I think you should take the potion now,"  
"Not now…later." He shouted

"Uh guys! My game, my dome main. We should fight or should I send Sir Auron to The River Styx." Hades mentions. Cloud and Tidus looked back at him with a dead serious on their face. The teammate looked at each other knowing they were at the same mind, for once. They turn back to Hades.  
"We're ready." They both said  
"Good, then let the battle begin." He said devilishly.

"I can't fight without my loyal companions, Cerberus and Lernaean Hydra!" Hades announces and two big 3-headed companions walked out of the gate.

Tidus was shaken with fear when he saw these gigantic creatures. But then he saw Sir Auron in the stands, who is was looking down at him like a hawk. "I must not let him down." He thought to himself. "Bring it on!" He shouted and charge towards the creatures.

Cloud tried to stop him, but he was already gone. "You're hard-headed." Cloud mumbled and attacked the monsters too.

The battle wasn't easy. When you got two against three and your teammate is dying. You got your hands full. But Tidus didn't show his weakness and kept up the pace. Cloud shows-off his true power, letting everyone know why they don't fuck with Cloud Strife. With the gigantic creatures gone, all was left was Hades himself.  
"You destroyed my beautiful pet" Hades whines.  
"Yea, I've seen much better creature that those." Comment Tidus, which make Cloud and Auron laugh.  
"He really had enough," Cloud thought.  
"How dare you're speak about my pets that way." Hades said in rage. "You will regret saying those things about them."  
"Good, can we get this over with?" Tidus asked, making Cloud laugh out loud. Hades looked at Cloud.  
"Are you guys insane?" he asked him.  
Cloud looked at Tidus, who looks at him. They turn back to Hades and answers: "Yes." That makes Auron laugh out loud from the stand. Tidus looked at Cloud.  
"You want to finish this?" Tidus asked.  
"Hell yea." Cloud answers.

_Tidus' last stand…_  
He didn't earn the role of lord of the underworld for nothing. With his fireballs and fire attacks, it was hot as hell down there. Sadly Tidus didn't have his fireproof or fire eater shield on him so he really feel the heat. As of Cloud, he could take the heat. He went to hell and back. When Tidus suggest the 'I taunt, you strike' plan, Cloud wasn't with it.

"Why not?" Tidus asked in his self-defense mode.  
"You're not as fast as you was in a last few battle. And if you slip up, it will miss up for both of us."  
"Do you have any better idea?" Tidus suggest.  
Cloud thought about it. "Spit and attack on both side."  
"You really think I have enough strength for that?" Tidus asked at him.  
"Running around use up more stamina than attacking."  
"How you know that, genius?" Tidus yelled.  
"Do you have any better idea?" Cloud asked him. Tidus rolls his eyes at him because he knew he was stump.  
"Alright, both side." He surrenders. Cloud smiles.  
"Smart kid, never argued with your elder," Cloud thought.

Tidus ran to one side of the arena as Cloud stand where he was. When Tidus point his sword in the air, he was ready. Cloud stomp his boot for the countdown. Hades knew this and strikes both of them before he could reach number three. The fire blast knocks both heroes to the arena wall. Cloud was knock out as Tidus was in a daze and confuse. Auron cursed in the stand. Tidus woke up and saw Hades standing over Cloud who didn't rise from his attack.

"You bother me for the last time, Cloud." Hades devilishly said with a blue fire in his hand.  
"No!!!!!!" Tidus yelled and ran to Cloud's aid. He shielded Cloud with his sword when Hades attacks. Tidus use up his last strength to block but his sword broke and strikes Tidus on his still wounded chest.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tidus scream in pain. Cloud woke up finding Tidus lying next to him  
"Tidus, you're idiot!" Cloud said in anger. Cloud looked up at Hades who still standing over him.  
"Opps! My bad!" Hades said with an evil smile.  
"You will regret that…"  
"Cloud…" a faded whisper called out. Cloud turn around and saw Tidus sitting up. Cloud kneed to his level.

"Tidus, are you aright?" Cloud asked in concern.  
"Yea, I'm fine. I'll manage. You can finish him off without me. Take this…" and handed his last health potion.  
"Tidus…"  
"Just take it, damn it." Tidus interrupt. "It's my way of saying…I'm sorry what I said before."  
Cloud sighs. "Well, I'm sorry of being an ass. I just like working alone."  
"Forgiven, you're a one man army anyway." Tidus joke trying to laugh the pain away, but it didn't work. They both looked back at Hades who was getting impatience.  
"Finish him off for me," Tidus told him  
"You got it." Cloud replied. And charge up for his Omnislash.  
"Oh I'm scared now. Is big bad Cloud going to finish me off?"  
"Hell yea" Tidus said with a smile.


	6. Auron heroes

Cloud use the last potion, and get charge up. He stands next to Tidus knowing that he can't defend for himself anymore. Each attack Hades did came back in his face. Cloud was blocking it like he was playing baseball. Tidus last strength was giving away. "It seems I won't see the grand finally, after all." He though as he's closes his eyes. When Cloud finishes Hades with the Omnislash, Hades was on his knees.

"Please, please. No more, no more, I will let Auron go." Hades pleaded.  
"You better," said Cloud. Hades nods the demons in the stands with Sir Auron to sweep Auron away.  
"You better not play any tricks." Cloud said to Hades.  
"No, I'm not playing any game. Fair is fair and you won fair and squares." Hades said, but he looked at Tidus who haven't moved at all. "But I suggest you should check with your friend if I was you…" Cloud looked back at Tidus who eyes were close. Hades was right. Cloud knees to his level.  
"Tidus, Tidus, wake up, wake up. Stay with me." Cloud called. Tidus looked and saw that Hades had a last trick in his hand, a dagger.

"Look out!" Tidus shouted and shove Cloud on the floor. Hades strike, but he strikes Tidus on his back.  
"Shit! That sonofa…" Cloud mumbles. But by the time Cloud got up to attack, Hades ran off through the gate like a chicken. Hades didn't' get far cause he got caught eating Auron's knuckle sandwich.  
"He won't be getting up for a while." Auron announce coming through the gate. Dress in a big red jacket, jug on the side, his Katana in one hand, and his other arm tuck inside. Auron the Legendary Guardian looked at his two heroes who came to rescue him.

One hero he knew when he was young and was starting out in the new world. He hasn't seen him since he returned home, return to someone who needs him the most. Now here he is lying there close to death again. The other hero is darker than the last one. He could relate to him more because of his hard time to accept reality. The hardship brings him close to this hero that is now standing facing him. These are just young boys that didn't get along at first. They're night and day, Water and fire. Even thought they are so different in many ways, something makes them closer alike. They're both stubborn, and hardheaded. But all and all, they're warm-hearted. He came up to them, his heroes.

"How is he?" Auron asked Cloud.  
"I don't know." Cloud answer and turn back to Tidus who now bleeding all over.  
"Take this…" Auron said and handed him the high-potion. "It will give you and him more time to get to Besaid Island on Spira."  
Auron was starting to fade away. "Maybe he is going back to the farplane." Cloud though.  
"Wait, how do I get there?" Cloud asked  
"I can't say for I no longer belong there anymore." Auron said and disappear.

Cloud looked at the Underdrome that was now empty and quiet. Than he looked at Tidus who haven't make a sound since the last attack.  
"The battle is over. Now let get you home." Cloud said out loud. He uses the high-potion on Tidus that makes his head move back and forth. "He's still alive." Cloud thought to himself. He picks up Tidus and carried him on his back. "Now it time to get to Spira, where ever the hell that is…"

Can you tell me how to get to Spira?

Cloud travel to Traverse Town where someone may know where Spira is. He asks countless people, but no one knows where Spira was. Tidus who was on his back didn't say a word, not even a sound. Cloud waited until he feels his heart beating against his back. "Just hold on a little longer." He told him and starts asking again. And woman in yellow dress pass by so he decided to ask her.  
"Uh excuse me, but do you where 'Spira' is?"  
She turn around, it was Selphie. "Yea I know where Spira was. I'm going there myself."  
"Selph?!?"  
"Lucky you found me just in time too, huh?" She said crossing her arms. "What happen to Tidus?" she asked him  
"We were in the tournaments…" but Cloud stopped. "You accusing me, are you."  
"If the picture fits,"  
"I'm trying to save his life, Damn It." Cloud said in frustration  
"Don't 'damn it' me, Mister. I was about to give you a ride but now I think I change my mind."  
"Than you want to see Tidus die?" Cloud asked. Selph looked at Tidus who resting on Cloud's shoulder and slowly turn away. He got her stump.  
"I have a ride. I'm meeting one of his friends anyway." She said sadly. "Follow me."


	7. Better not say

Cloud and Selphie were aboard the space ship 'Ragnarok' when she blocked his path to enter the bridge.  
"Wait here." Selph commands.

"Wait here? He's heavy and I'm tired." Cloud yelled as she ran off to the bridge where Squall, Riona Quistis, and Irvine await her. She wants to know if Squall knows two of her new friends.  
"We really need to get to Besaid Island. One of my friends is hurt." Selph told him  
"Oh which one?" Quistis asked.  
"The one who have a girlfriend." She replied.  
"It's not the one who you have a crush on, isn't it?" Riona comment.  
"Com-on, he has a girlfriend." Selph rolls her eyes and turn to Squall. "Squall, do you know anyone name Cloud?"  
Squall thought about it. "Maybe, why?"  
"I'll be back" Selph said and head back to the hallway where Cloud sat Tidus down on the floor.  
"Is there a chair in there?" Cloud asked when she entered.  
"Yes, but someone want to meet you first." She said and grabs his arm.  
"Hey, hey! You forgot Tidus." Cloud reminds.  
"Than you carry him, he's way too heavy for me." said Selph.  
Cloud rolls his eyes and carried Tidus on his back to the bridges where he saw someone from his past.  
"Leon?" Cloud said in shock.  
"Actually my real name is Squall Leonhart, Cloud Strife." Squall replied.  
"So you do know each other." Selph answered. "He's the one who hurt Tidus."  
"Tidus," Squall looked at Selph. Than he saw the kid on Cloud's back.  
"That's the same kid from my memories. Does he remember me?" Squall wondered  
"You can sit him down over there." Squall pointed to the left side of the door. Cloud sat him down on the floor and sat in the chair net to Squall.

"Quistis, Riona, check to see if he's going to make it to Besaid Island." Squall command. The ladies nod and went to Tidus' aid, as he get to know about his old comrade of The Radiant Garden War.  
Riona heal Tidus' minor wounds, but she doesn't have the skill to heal the major ones. Tidus' head went back and forth, forth and back.  
"How is he?" Selph asked from behind.  
"He's still living, but barely." Quistis answered.  
"I don't have the skill to heal these kinds of wounds. What ever he went through, he battle to very end." Riona said sadly.  
"We need to get there." Selph cried in tears. "We need to get to…"  
"Yuna…" Tidus whispery interrupts. "Yuna…I need you…"  
"Yuna, who is that?" Riona asked.  
"That's…his girlfriend…" Selph said brokenheartedly. "We need to get there as so as possible, aright?"

Something will never change...

While they tried to save Tidus, Squall tried to catch up with Cloud.  
"So how it's been?" Squall asked.  
"It's been okay, I guess…" Cloud looked away.  
"So how is…"  
"She's dead." Cloud interrupts.  
"You mean…"  
"Yes, Aerith." Cloud answers.  
"How she die? Oh wait," Squall hold his hand in the air and ponders. "It along story, but to make the stories short you feel guilty about it. Am I right?"  
Cloud shot him how-you-know-look.  
"Same old Cloud. You're too serious to even enjoy the pleasure of life." Squall said crossing his arms. Cloud shook his head but than looked at Tidus.  
"So how you know Tidus?" Cloud asked Squall.  
"I remember seeing him when he was young."  
"He's still young."  
"I mean when he was a kid than." Squall said. "He was lost in Traverse Town. I remember him saying that he would get a better sword than me."  
"He was talking mess than?" Cloud asked with hysteria.  
"He's still talking mess now?" Squall shot him the same questions. They both laugh. Something hasn't change. Selph turn to them, laughing like they were good friends.  
"What's so funny?" She asked them. They guys looked at her, and laugh some more, not answering her questions.  
Squall turn to him. "It was nice seeing you, Cloud." And held out his hand.  
Cloud grabs and shakes on it. "Same goes to you." Said Cloud.  
Squall holds his hand and pulls him close. "Whatever you do, live life. Trust me…"  
Cloud looked at him and nod.  
"Hey, we've reach Besaid!" Irvine announces.   
"Well, it times to save this kid life." Cloud said picking up Tidus and putting him on his back. "See you later, Leon."  
"Hey, if you need a ride home, we can help you out." Shout Squall.  
"No we won't" She flashes on him.  
"Why not?" He asked her.  
"Because he'd hurt my friend."  
"You mean the one you have a crush on." Quistis comment.  
"He's mar…" she shouted but she stops, covering her mouth. The "Ragnarok' Ship roars with laughter.

Huh… better not say...

Walking on the beach of Besaid, Selph show him where the Besaid Village.  
"It's on top of that cliff" Selph pointed. But Cloud wasn't paying attentions.  
"The sky is so clear, and the water is so blue here. This is kind of like paradise." Cloud though.

"Yea, it's lovely. That the life of an islander." Selph told him. "Boat is the main transportation even though they staring to have machina."  
"Machina?"  
"It's their term of machines. It a long story and we don't have time." Selph walks ahead but stop to look back. "Unless you want Tidus to die…"  
Cloud shakes his head in disbelief and started to follow her but stopped.

"What's wrong?" Selph asked him. Cloud felt some poke on his back, but it wasn't Tidus' heart. Then Tidus start kissing on Cloud's neck.

"WHAT THE F……!" Cloud shouts and throw Tidus on the sandy ground. Selph cover her mouth of embarrassment and keeping herself from laughing out loud.  
"Yuna I need you." Tidus mumble.  
"You will be with Yuna in a God damn minuet!" Cloud yelled at him. That makes Selph to bust out.  
"What's so funny?" Cloud asked her who can't reply at this point. Cloud rolls his eyes. "Selph, can you do me a favor and not tell anyone about this embarrassing moment, okay?" Selph nod her head as Cloud pick up Tidus and walk ahead.  
"I'm so telling Rikku when I get there." Selphie thought. And follow him.


	8. Cloud vs FFX crew

At the Besaid Village Cloud tried to locate some that might be some help of him because Tidus' thing was still poking at him. Than he spotted Wakka with his fiery red hair. He was at the last hut on right with three women. A tall woman in braided, dress in black, and have a big rack. She was carrying her baby boy in her arms. A tall blond woman was showing way too much skin. And a brunet woman wearing short blue skirt and a tank top with Tidus' symbol on it.

"That must be Yuna." He thought to himself "But how will I approach them? I bet Wakka told them about him and how he almost kills Tidus. I just want to make it quick and painless." But he knew he have to deal with them, not matter what. So he approaches them slowly.

Yuna saw Cloud approaching them and saw that Tidus was on his back. Fearing for his life, she ran toward him.  
"Tidus, Tidus," She called to him, than looked at Cloud. "What have you done to him?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything to him!" he shouted at her. The other members turn and saw him. Wakka gave him an unsatisfying look.  
"Give him to me," She commanded and takes Tidus off his back and on to her shoulder. "You follow me." She said coldly. And ran back to her group. Cloud slowly follows.

"Wakka, Lulu, watch him." Yuna said to them as she and Tidus disappear in the hut. The tall blond woman looked at him with fear and head inside also. Than Selph appear by Cloud's side.

"Have you seen Rikku?" she asked.  
"Ya, she's inside with Tidus and Yuna. Go inside." Answers Wakka. Selph enters. Cloud follows but was stop by Wakka.  
"Not so fast. You're not going anywhere." Wakka said. Cloud took a step back from the hut. Then he looked at Lulu who stands next to Wakka.

"Is this is the guy you told me about." Lulu asked Wakka.  
"Ya, that's the guy," Wakka answered. Lulu got up and walks up to him.  
"You remind me so much of Auron, except of the blonde hair and killing your friend thing."  
"I didn't kill him; we were in the tournaments together." Cloud explains. "And besides, if I wanted him, I won't bring him back here for Yuna to heal him."  
She turns back to Wakka. "He does have a point there."  
"I still don't trust him," he immediately said. "And besides, why didn't you stop him?"

"I tried to stop him but he didn't listen. It was his choice to keep on going…it was his choice." Than Cloud realizes that what Tidus was trying to tell him. It was their choice. It was Aerith's choice to die on that day; it was Aerith's choice to sacrifice for Cloud. No one can stop her. It was her fate and destiny to do her duties. "It was their choice…" he repeats out loud...

"I still don't believe you." A female voice called. Cloud turns around and saw Yuna stand at the hut doorway. "Tell me this, Cloud." Yuna cross her arm. "Why is it that there a big cut wound that is across his chest? That looked like a sword attack."  
"Huh…" Cloud couldn't explain.  
"Because Tidus say something about letting someone die and he went berserk." Wakka answered for him.  
"And Wakka, why didn't you protect him?" Yuna yelled at him.  
"Huh…he was…he's not human." Wakka yelled pointing at Cloud. "By the time I realize it, it was too late."  
"I don't believe you that you were in tournaments." Yuna said to Cloud. "Do you have anyone who will prove your innocence?"  
Cloud looked down. The only one who knew is now in the farplane.  
"I will." A male voice said. The group turns around and saw Tidus standing behind Yuna with bandages on his shoulder and chest. "He and I were in the tournaments together, and we won."


	9. We're both stubborn

We…are…stubborn

The group gathers around a circle while Tidus told them his story about the tournaments that almost ended his life.  
"Well all I could say is…maybe because of me trying to be a tough guy, I almost ended my life." Tidus finally said.  
"Tidus, you should've done that." Yuna said holding him in her arms. "Why didn't you get more potions?"  
"I was running out of time and also once I enter the underworld, I couldn't get out."  
Cloud nods his head to agree.  
"I'm sorry I make you worried. But Cloud is innocence." Tidus said to the group. The group nodded.  
"You got lucky this time, Cloud." Comment Wakka. Cloud didn't reply back.  
"Can you guy leave me alone with him?" Tidus asked. "We need to talk."  
"Are you going to be aright?" Yuna asked.   
"Yea, I'll be fine. I'm promise." Tidus replied and kisses her on the lips. Yuna got up, looked back at Tidus and left.

Cloud has to say something. "Tidus…"  
"Wait, let me speak first." Tidus interrupts. "I didn't mean to get you in too much trouble to take me home, aright? I just want to say that you a good warrior and I envy you."  
"Huh?" Cloud doesn't understand.  
"You're a strong warrior. No wonder Hades hates your gust. Because he knows that he can't beat you. Even the Lord of Hell fears you. Imagine that." Tidus laugh. Cloud join in.  
"Yea, but thank for taking me back home. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."  
"Nah, Selph, and her friend give me the ride here." Cloud replied.  
"I have something to tell you that you need to know." Tidus said silently. Cloud looked up and saw the serious in Tidus eyes. "After you almost kill me, I met Aerith."  
Cloud was shock. "How did he meet Aerith? She was already dead." Cloud thought.

"She wants me to tell you, or better yet, show you the choices that we chose to make. And the reason why we take them. You couldn't stop me from helping you or stop me to defend you. Even thought my situation is bad and it will only get worst, I chose to take it. It was my choice.  
We all have choice, and destiny. Her destiny is to be life to all she know and care about. For that she was no longer needed here. But you are needed here still."

"Aerith told you that?" Cloud asked.  
"Yea, and she also told me that your childhood friend, Tifa. She has a major crush on you, but you been too blind to see it."

Cloud started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Tidus asked.  
"Is it strange that you get your inform about me from my fallen love one and I get inform about you from your fallen friend?"  
Tidus thought about it. "That's not strange, that's crazy." Tidus shouted. They both laugh.

"Really, Cloud.." Tidus stopped. "You really got a lot of people who care about you and worried about you. And as long someone cares about you, you're always needed."

"I understand now." Cloud nodded. "Now let me say my peace. You are damn stubborn."  
"Figures." Tidus sigh.  
"I never have a fight with someone about taking the potion. But you prove that you can take the pain to be a real solider and I'll give you that.

A solider knows what is in their heart and your heart was in the right place. No wonder that you call back from the grave. You still needed here also."  
"I understand." Tidus replied.  
"We're not so different after all, I guess." Cloud said crossing his arms.  
"I guess not."  
"I'll better be going. I don't know if Selph would lend me a ride or not." Cloud said getting up to leave.  
"She better…" Tidus replied. "Take care of yourself, and live life." Tidus hold out his hand.  
"I will, take care of yourself kid…I mean, Tidus." Cloud shakes his hand. Tidus smile. He wasn't a brat to him anymore. Cloud left the hut as Yuna walks past him. Yuna had been listening. She looked back at Cloud.

"Wait." Yuna yelled. Cloud turns around and saw Yuna running up to him as Tidus stands at the hut doorway.  
"I haven't proper intruded myself. My name is Lady Yuna."  
"And my name is Cloud Strife. It good we finally meet" Cloud looks back at Tidus. "You got a good guy there." He told Yuna.  
"I know, that's' why I was…"  
"It's Forgiven" Cloud interrupts. "I understand why too." Than the tall blond woman appear behind him.  
"Hi, my name is Rikku. I'm her cousin." Rikku greets  
"Nice to meet you, Ri-cool." Cloud smiles. "I'll better be going. See you later." He yelled back at Tidus.  
Tidus smile and waves to him as Cloud went over the hill of Besaid village. Cloud walk back to the beach with the cool breeze on his face.  
"This feels nice" Cloud thought to himself.  
Than he saw the Ragnarok ship and Selph poke her head out of the entrance.  
"Okay, so I change my mind." Selph shouted out. Cloud just laugh and got on the Ragnarok ship.


	10. Make your move

Cloud contact Tifa from the ship and tells her to meet up there. Even though it been a couple of days for Cloud, it been few weeks for Tifa as she worried about her friend going back to depression again. Cloud wave to his friend on the Ragnarok as he walk to the street of Edge. At the fountain Tifa waits for him. He taps her on her shoulder.

"Cloud," she greets him with a hug. "Where were you?"  
"I was on a mission." He told her. And led her to his apartment.  
"It been weeks since you been gone." Tifa mention.  
"Really? I thought it was a day or two." He said putting his stuff down on his bed.  
"Yea right, Cloud Strife." She said his whole name. "You really want me to believe that?"  
"Were you worried about me?" Cloud asked silently. Tifa was silent for a moment.  
"Uh-yea, you're my friend and I worried about you." Tifa replied  
Cloud turn to Tifa. "Do you have a secret you want to share with me?"  
Tifa turn red. "Uh...What secret? We don't keep secrets from each other."  
Cloud comes closer to her. "It's about time I start living life. Starting now." Before she could answer again, he kisses her on the lips, a long, deep, wet kiss. Tifa was shaken at first, but she let go and let it all in. "Cloud," her heart said "how do you know?" her mind wonder. But dose it matter now? She is falling into her fantasy, in reality…

Reno knock on the door but no one answer. He checks and the door was unlocked.   
"Cloud, I hear th…" but he stop at the site of Cloud and Tifa making out on the floor.  
"I…I… I gotta tell somebody about this." Reno said and ran off. He got Barret, Yuffie, Cait Sith, and Cid to see what's up at Cloud place. The group looked quietly as Cloud and Tifa was still kissing. It was a site to see because Tifa has been having a crush on him for years and now she got her wish. The group smile and giggles.

"It's about time that damn Cloud opens his eyes." Cid mumbles. The group quietly leaves the couple and closes the door behind them.  
"I'll talk to him later…" Reno said and closes the door….


End file.
